


Blue Spring

by silverlysilence



Series: A Hint of Smallville in Gotham [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Smallville - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlysilence/pseuds/silverlysilence
Summary: Clark heads home to Smallville for spring break and finds a piece of home while visiting.





	Blue Spring

Clark found in the months since he had last been in Smallville a lot had changed, yet nothing had changed at all. The destruction caused by the meteor shower had been repaired and what couldn’t be fixed had been given back to nature. Grass was growing high in the fields where meteorites had scarred the ground. The Talon was filled despite the high school still being in session, people waiting in line almost to the door to get their afternoon to-go cups while all the tables were filled to capacity.

Clark couldn’t bring himself to walk through the doors. He didn’t want to deal with those familiar faces, not knowing if they’d be even more haggard months after the meteor shower or smiling brightly as if the town hadn’t been affected. He wasn’t ready to face the people whose lives were uprooted for a second time by the debris of his home planet. No, Clark Kent returned to Smallville over his spring break to file the paperwork Mr. Pennyworth had so graciously forced into submission that would insure he kept his family’s farm.

The stop at the town’s treasurer office took too long to just file paperwork in Clark’s opinion and he ended up missing lunch. He then swung by the farm to see how the construction was coming along. Thankfully, the contractors hadn’t found anymore unforeseen expenses while repairing the damage done by the meteor shower. It had taken him this long to get the money needed to restore the farmhouse to its former glory, the homeowner’s insurance company having denied the claim the first time. It was a good thing Mr. Pennyworth knew how to speak legalize or Clark wouldn’t have even seen a penny of the insurance proceeds.

After he finished inspecting the farmhouse, Clark was planning to spend the rest of his vacation traveling the continent via super speed. He didn’t think he was ready to stay in Smallville. Stay in the Kent Farmhouse – despite now having a structurally sound roof without holes – filled with too many memories.

He could barely stay inside his childhood home as the head contractor, Mr. Arkin, showed him all the improvements to the farmhouse’s infrastructure in progress or which had been completed. Clark just nodded along, listening how Mrs. Fordman had gotten them a discount on the construction supplies because of all the help he’d given to Whitney during the Fordman’s senior year. Combined that with the reduced labor costs Mr. Arkin’s offered, the budget could afford the new plumping pipes needed.

Once agreeing to the new piping, Clark all but ran for the door. His usual luck was with him as he bumped into the person holding up his hand to knock at the door.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going and—”

“Clark?”

Blinking a few times, green eyes found themselves looking at an older man of obvious Native American decent; from the Kawatche Tribe to be exact. “Dr. Willowbrook.”

“It’s been awhile since we last talked,” Joseph Willowbrook returned the friendly grin, though his was less strained than Clark’s own. Moving out the way, to let the teen out of the house filled with ghosts, the perceptive man made light conversation as the brunet regained his equilibrium. “Even longer since we saw each other in person. Last you called, you were requesting permission to do a term paper on the Kawatche Caves. If you’re still interested, I’d be delighted to show you the progress we made myself if you have the time.”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Clark let out a breath of air, green eyes firmly fixed on the man in front of him to keep them from wondering and _remembering_. “If you have the time that is. I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be an imposition, it is part of your history too, Naman.”

Clark warily looks around, but didn’t refute the poorly veiled implication of his heritage from the stars. He knew the chief only had speculations and no solid proof, but at the moment he was too mental exhausted to come up with any excuses. At least it wasn’t his granddaughter, Kyla Willowbrook. She would have already been using the excuse of Naman’s destined dark-haired lover to justify them being together when in truth it was only her crush talking.

“We did recently make a rather interesting discovery.”

Glad for the change of topic, Clark went with it and politely inquired about the discovery. He really should have remembered how his luck was running.

“Yes, on your farm to be precise.”

Clark didn’t quite flinch, but it was a near thing. Dr. Willowbrook couldn’t be referring to what immediately jump to his mind. His spaceship was safely hidden under a few thousand feet of rock and dirt, just where he buried it before leaving Smallville.

“On the farm?” his voice didn’t break, but it was a near thing.

“Yes, Mr. Arkin expressed your desire for the meteor rocks to be removed from the Kent Farm but didn’t have the funds for such an undertaking. I think he knew we were just finishing some excavating with heavy equipment at the caves, but he had the decencies not to act smug when I came by with the equipment needed to clear the land. During the work, it was discovered the contaminated field—”

Clark knew which field he was speaking of, the whole town had talked about it for weeks afterword. It was hard to forget about a disgruntled LutherCorp employee dumping a bunch of toxic waste across the cattle field, killing all the Kent’s heard in an attempt to frame the Luthers. The land was contaminated and needed to be quarantined for the next decade according to an environmental survey. The citation enraged Johnathan Kent even further but all Clark could feel was disappointed. There was an old well on the far side of the field with the freshest water he’d ever tasted and it had been contaminated as well.

“—we found an interesting development.”

Coming back to the present, the teenager couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. “What’s been infected by the meteors now?”

“I’d rather you see it for yourself.”

* * *

“I was not expecting this,” Clark breathed out, green eyes skimming across the field of flowers. The fragrance crisp and fresh without even a hint of chemicals mixed in, even to his super senses. As they walked further into the fields, the teen saw a few of the largest doe he’d ever seen with their fawns grazing from the lush grass.

“Neither was anyone else, especially since no meteorites hit this area. I looked around and did a little digging and found this.”

Dr. Willowbrook lead him over to the old well where he scuffed the dirt with the sole of his shoe to reveal a glittering blue surface. Reaching down, he picked up a fragmented chip and handed it to Clark. The change was immediate, his hearing dialing back to that of what was in the immediate vicinity and not his usual range of that encompassed listening to the whole towns’ heartbeat or whispered conversation. He couldn’t taste the pollen of the flowers on his lips or see the UV or infrared lights dancing across the flowers. Clark bet if he tried squeezing the crystal shard, it wouldn’t even turn to dust in his hand but leave an angry red mark.

There was no doubt this was Kryptonite. However, what was most startling was that he didn’t feel sick. He felt find. He felt normal. He felt like himself. Just less super.

“—it seems have a purifying property to it,” Clark tuned back into what Dr. Willowbrook was saying. “I’ve found that this field is scattered with the strange crystal and they seemed to be purifying the lands. I went back and checked public records to see if they might be meteorites from the first shower, but records show no meteors hit here.”

Clark, by then turned the man out again, setting the blue colored Kryptonite down and taking a few steps away. When he felt normal – well, normal for him – he activated his x-ray vision to scan the field. It was indeed sprinkled with the meteor, the majority sitting in at the bottom of the old well but it was all buried pretty far. But they weren’t the only thing entombed in the field. Deeper in the ground there was a spaceship.

And it wasn’t his.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I suck at posting things, I don't have a clue how long this has been on my computer and I forgot to post it. Oh well, tell me what you think.


End file.
